


A Good Beginning

by Hours_Gone_By



Series: AU Yeah AUgust 2019 [20]
Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One), Transformers Generation One, Transformers – All Media Types
Genre: AU Yeah August 2020, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe – Café, Au Yeah August 2019, Developing Relationship, Friends to Lovers/Friends with Benefits, M/M, Rare Pairing, Trope Bingo Round 15
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25657549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hours_Gone_By/pseuds/Hours_Gone_By
Summary: Mirage's maturity present from his creator was his very own energon shop outside the campus of Iacon University. One of his regulars, Wheeljack, quickly becomes a friend, then a roommate, then...
Relationships: Mirage/Wheeljack
Series: AU Yeah AUgust 2019 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1441549
Comments: 11
Kudos: 26
Collections: Trope Bingo: Round Fifteen





	A Good Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Written for AU Yeah AUgust 2019 Day 31 and AU Yeah AUgust 2020 Day 1 (yes, really). Prompt: Café.

Mirage retrieved the last clean cup from the dishwasher and set it in place on the shelf above the counter. The cup, identical to the other five dozen on the same shelf, gleamed in the lights of the shop as the front door automatically unlocked, signalling the café was open. Smiling, Mirage turned to the counter, ready for his first customer of the day.

A small, trendy café set just between the fashionable downtown and the campus of Iacon University, wasn't the usual business for the creation of a noble house. Mirage's House had its wealth from more industrial processes, such as mines and factories. Mirage had been expected to take over one of them, or ask for one to be purchased for him on his coming of age. Instead, he'd asked for this little café, then closed and waiting for a new owner. His creator, Eidolon, had been surprised by his request, and Mirage did worry he'd disappointed his creator a little by not joining him in the family business. But Eidolon loved his creation and had agreed. The building had been purchased, renovated, and signed over to Mirage. Mirage had hired mecha to help him create an attractive, reasonably-priced little energon shop, and, so far, he was experiencing success. His café, Visages, was busy during the day with university students and staff and had a reasonably steady stream of patrons seeking a pick-me-up at the end of their day or beginning of their evening. 

Mirage was even getting to know some of his regulars. There was gregarious Hound, who worked as a gardener on the university campus; Enforcers Prowl and Bluestreak, who patrolled this area; fussy artist Sunstreaker and his sibling Sideswipe; and Jazz, who DJ'd downtown in several clubs. There were more familiar faces whose names and lives he hadn't learned yet, and there was Mirage's favourite patron, a mechanical engineering professor named Wheeljack. Wheeljack, who apparently tended to get so lost in his work he never actually fuelled at home, came in at least once a day. It wasn't always at the same time, but Mirage had started keeping Wheeljack's preferred blend and some cadmium wafers aside so he could have them when he did show.

That day, Wheeljack didn't come in until evening, and when he did arrive, he had a fresh batch of scorch marks along one arm. He'd clearly tried to scrub them off but hadn't quite gotten all of them.

"Hey, Mirage!" Wheeljack said, cheerful as always. "I'll have my usual, please."

Mirage smiled and began to pour. "I've been waiting to get it ready for you. I experimented a bit in the kitchen today, too. What would you say to some cadmium wafers with silver?"

"Sounds great!" Wheeljack watched Mirage pull out the tray and fetch some of the crisps for him with tongs. "Looks like you've got more than a few left over. Can't imagine why they wouldn't be a big seller."

"I made them later in the afternoon," Mirage said, handing Wheeljack a plate with three wafers on it. "It's been quiet, but that's normal early in the week."

"Well, I'm looking forward to trying them out." Wheeljack stood for a moment, and if Mirage hadn't known better, he'd have sworn the mech was fidgeting. "Hey, Mirage…if it's not busy, care to join me?"

Mirage was too well-bred to show surprise, but he was hardly displeased with the invitation. It was quiet, and it would be good to sit and talk with a friend. "Certainly."

Mirage left the counter in the care of his barista, Cliffjumper, got some energon and crisps of his own and joined Wheeljack at a table in the back.

"I'm not taking you away from anything, right?" Wheeljack asked as Mirage sat down. "I mean, I'm sure you've got a lot to do, running this place."

Mirage smiled reassuringly. "I can certainly spare a breem or two for a friend. Are you enjoying the wafers?"

"Yeah, they're great," Wheeljack said happily. "The silver's a really good addition. Do you do a lot of baking?"

"Here and there."

"Wow," Wheeljack said, sounding impressed. "I can build stuff, but when it comes to fuel I can dispense it, and that's pretty much it. How'd you learn? I mean, I'm not trying to be nasty here, but you don't seem like the type."

"I learned from our preparator," Mirage explained. "It's not generally encouraged for a Tower creation to spend time in the kitchens, but my creator indulged me in many unusual ways."

"Oh yeah?" Wheeljack sounded generally interested and not put off by their positions in the different social strata. "So, you're not from one of the Towers that runs all the treats and fuel stuff?"

Mirage found Wheeljack's casual descriptions charming. "No, our holdings are all based in industry."

"Not what I would have guessed," Wheeljack admitted. "So, if you don't mind me asking, how'd you wind up here?"

"I do have some understanding of engineering, and I do find it interesting," Mirage said. "But this is what I wanted to do."

"Huh. Neat. Did you study engineering, or…?"

"A little."

"Wanna see what I do all day?" Wheeljack offered. "I don't blow anything up when I've got guests, promise."

Visages had not been open very long before Mirage had heard stories about Wheeljack. Apparently, his demonstrations were quite popular and not just among his own students.

"I'd like that," Mirage said. "Had you a time in mind?"

"Is tonight too soon? I mean, I'm already here, and that way, I know I won't get distracted and accidentally stand you up or anything. I wouldn't do it on purpose," Wheeljack added quickly. "I just kind of get lost in my work sometimes."

Mirage smiled. "I believe you. I think tonight is fine." Cliffjumper was trustworthy, and Mirage knew he could close out for the night if left on his own.

So it was that Mirage found himself crossing the university campus at twilight, heading toward Wheeljack's laboratory. From the outside and in the hallways, the building looked like any other building on campus. _Inside_ Wheeljack's lab…

"Yeah, I didn't plan to ask you over," Wheeljack said sheepishly, trying to nudge a half-empty and evaporating cube of energon out of sight. "I'd say it doesn't usually look like this, but – it kind of does."

"It's quite alright," Mirage assured him. After all, this wasn't Mirage's space to be comfortable in or not. "What would you like to show me first?"

Wheeljack lit up at that – literally, ear fins flashing rapidly while he talked – and brought Mirage over to a work table on which various parts and half-constructed machines were set out. Mirage understood enough of engineering to ask questions about what he was shown and to get involved in listening to the explanations. Neither of them realized how late it was getting until something buzzed.

"Ah, shoot!" Wheeljack exclaimed, breaking off an explanation of his attempt to rediscover space bridge technology. "That's my 'it's midnight' alarm. Ratchet – my Amica, he's a doctor – make me set it up so I'd remember to get enough recharge."

"I hadn't realized it was so late either. May I see you home?" Mirage offered. He didn't know where Wheeljack lived, but it was probably somewhere close to campus.

"Ah," Wheeljack rubbed the back of his head with a hand, "I don't usually go home when I'm here this late. I live kinda far away. I've got a cot set up in the storage room, and I usually just grab some 'charge in there."

Mirage had noted the storage room off the lab during his tour and sincerely doubted the quality of the recharge Wheeljack might get in there.

"Yeah, it's not that great," Wheeljack added. "But…" He shrugged. "Suppose I should find somewhere closer. Hope you don't live too far."

"I live above the café," Mirage said, which was an apartment he'd taken simply because he'd fallen in love with the place, which included a beautiful view of the on-campus lake. "I – if you would like, I have a guest room you're more than welcome to use. I made every effort to ensure it's quite comfortable."

"Got to be more comfortable than the cot, that's for sure," Wheeljack agreed ruefully. "Thanks, Mirage."

Mirage smiled. "It's my pleasure, my friend."

* * *

After that, Wheeljack started staying at Mirage's apartment on a semi-regular basis, then a regular basis, then – at some point – he simply didn't leave. Mirage didn't mind. He'd enjoyed living on his own for a while, but it was good to have company.

"I should pay you rent to stay here," Wheeljack said one night, half-jokingly, as the movie they'd been watching together finished up.

Mirage just shook his head. "There's no need. I'm happy to share my space with you."

"I just don't want you to think I'm trying to take advantage."

Without thinking, Mirage put his hand on top of Wheeljack's. "You're not. You've never asked for anything more than I've freely offered. You've asked for very little, come to think of it."

"Yeah, I don't want to push too much." To Mirage's surprise, Wheeljack's blast mask slid back, latching into the sides of his helmet with soft clicks. Wheeljack rarely bothered to pull back his mask unless he was fuelling, even in private. "What if I did ask for more, Mirage?"

Mirage experienced a further surprise. "Wheeljack?"

Wheeljack's hand curled around his. "Just – I like you, Mirage. I liked you when I met you in your café, and I like talking about engineering and stuff with you, and I just – like being around you."

"Oh!" Mirage liked all those things about Wheeljack, too, but he'd never thought about anything more than friendship. Still…

"You don't – I won't mention it again." Wheeljack tried to pull his hand away, but Mirage held on.

"I hadn't thought about it," Mirage said slowly, "but…I'm not opposed. We already know we get along well, that we can live together, and enjoy each other's company. I'm willing to explore a romantic relationship with you, Wheeljack, if that's what you're asking for."

Wheeljack's smile outshone his light fins. "Yeah, Mirage, it is." The smile only faltered a little. "Ah – how d'you want to start this? A date, or…?"

"We can," Mirage said, "but dates are to allow court-mates to get to know each other, and we already know each other well. I think we can move to the next step if you want."

"So, a kiss?" Wheeljack asked, hopefully.

Mirage smiled. "Yes, I think that's a good beginning to a new relationship."

"Yeah," Wheeljack said, leaning in. "Me too."

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:  
> 
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> Author Responses: This author replies to comments. If you don't want a reply, for any reason, feel free to sign your comment with "whisper," and I will appreciate it but not respond.


End file.
